Gefühle, aber für wen?
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Sakura liebt Sasuke noch immer, doch auch für Sai empfindet sie etwas. Sie kommt mit ihren Gefühlen nicht mehr klar. Doch sSie muss sich entscheiden, hört sie auf ihr Herz oder ihren Verstand? Und was ist wenn ihre Vergangenheit sie immer wieder einholt. Wird sie sich je für einen der Beiden entscheiden können?
1. Gefühle

Prolog ~ Gefühle

Was soll ich denn machen? Wen von beiden gehört mein Herz? Hatte er es mit sich genommen, als er ging oder nahm er es mir um mich zu schützen, damit ich nicht in meinem Schmerz ertrank?

Ich ging wieder in Richtung Ausgang, an der Bank hielt ich an. Jedes Mal wenn ich daran vorbei kam, erinnerte ich mich an den traurigen Tag. Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust, der Schmerz machte mich mal wieder taub. Wie ich es hasste, immer wieder kam der Schmerz zurück. Dort wo eigentlich mein Herz sein sollte, war in jeder Stunde, jeder Minute und jeder Sekunde nur Leere da. Meine Gefühle hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben, doch seit ein paar Tagen, versuchte ich es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch egal was ich machte, es half nichts, fast jeder Ort erinnerte mich an ihn. Immer wieder übermannte mich der Schmerz.

Heute war es schon das dritte Mal. Dieses Mal brach ich zusammen, ich ließ mich auf meine wunden Knie fallen, Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da der Schmerz so unerträglich wurde, dass ich nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Mein Magen drehte sich und ich schrie auf. Wenige Minuten später stand ein junger Mann neben mir. Er nahm mich in den Arm so wie er es immer tat, wenn ich in diesen Zustand verfiel. Seine Arme waren stark und warm, der Schmerz ließ nun ein wenig nach, aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Die Arme des Mannes griffen unter meine Kniegelenke und um meinen Rücken. Ich spürte dass ich mich vom Boden weg bewegte. Er hatte mich mal wieder hoch genommen und würde mich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Er wusste als Einziger, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, wenn er auch anfangs starke Probleme mit Gefühlen anderer hatte. Ich schaute ihn nicht an, der Tränenschleier wollte sich einfach nicht lichten. Jetzt erst vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, dort würde ich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis er eine Tür öffnete, schließlich wischte ich meine Tränen weg und schaute mich um. Ich erblickte nicht wie gewohnt mein Haus, sondern seines. Ich wusste nicht was er vor hatte doch ich vertraute mich ihm an. Wieder legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, dazu schlang ich nun meine Arme um seinen Hals. Meine Starre hatte sich gelöst, doch ich wollte nicht auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er drückte mich fester an sich und ging weiter.

Sanft sog ich seinen einzigartigen Duft ein; außer seinen mochte ich nur einen weiteren. Ich hörte seine leisen Schritte, doch ich wollte mich nicht an die Schritte des anderen Jungen erinnern, den ich so sehr vermisste. Ich gab einen Teil von mir, den er mit sich genommen hatte und einen Teil der ihn dafür hasste, der Rest von mir verließ sich auf die Freunde die mir hier geblieben sind. Aber vor allem versuchte ich mich gerade auf die Person zu Konzentrieren, die mich im Arm hatte.

Zugegeben er war von allen mein bester Freund, aber nur weil er nicht aufgegeben hatte an mich zu glauben und mich immer wieder ansprach auch wenn ich nicht in der Lage war zu reden. Ob ich genau wusste, was ich fühlte? Nein, bestimmt nicht denn mein Herz kannte nur die schmerzhafte Liebe für den anderen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ich musste tief Luft holen um es wieder zu beruhigen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch leben würde, wenn der Mann der mich gerade trug nicht zu mir gestoßen wäre.

Er blieb stehen, ich wollte aber meine Augen nicht öffnen. Dann setzte er mich auf etwas weichem ab. Doch das wollte ich nicht deshalb klammerte ich mich an ihn. Noch immer sagte er nichts, aber er schien versanden zu haben und nahm mich wieder hoch, dann setzte er sich selbst hin mit mir auf dem Schoss. Ich ließ ihn nicht los. Das Einzige, das ich wollte war, dass er mich nie wieder los ließ, damit ich nie wieder an den Mann denken musste der mich verlassen hatte. Es war deprimierend, er hatte mich ja nicht für eine Andere verlassen, auch nicht für einen Anderen, sondern nur weil er allen anderen überlegen sein wollte. So lange ist das her, doch den Tag an dem er mich verließ ist in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Jede Nacht, wenn ich anfange zu träumen sehe ich seinen Abschied.


	2. Bevor alles begann

Kapitel 1 ~ Bevor alles begann

Es war lange her, seit ich das erlebte, doch für mich war alles immer noch Gegenwärtig. Fast alles erinnerte mich an ihn. Ob es nun ein Ort oder eine Person war; sogar die Worte erinnerten mich an ihn. Es begann alles als, ich 12 Jahre alt war. Ich hatte gerade meine Prüfung bestanden und wurde zum GeNin, dem niedrigsten Ninja Rang. Als ich erfuhr das ich in einem Team, zusammen mit dem unbeliebten Trottel, war. Schon seit Jahren schwärmte ich für ihn, doch er interessierte sich nicht für Mädchen. Ehrlich gesagt für niemanden. Ja, ich bin eine Shinobi. Als wir unsere erste Mission antraten, unsere erste richtige, eine A-Rang Mission. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine B-Rang Mission sein, aber der Kunde hatte nicht genug Geld. Eine A-Rang Mission entsprach etwa für einen JoNin, den Hokage selbst oder einem Anbu. Also eine der schwierigsten Missionen die es gab, abgesehen von den S-Rang Mission, da waren nur Anbus im Einsatz. Sie sind speziell ausgebildete Shinobi, bei denen schon sehr früh ihr Talent erkannt wurde. Diese blödsinnige Mission hatte uns der Trottel vom Dienst eingebracht. Bis dahin hatten wir nur D-Rang Mission, die entsprachen unsrem Niveau, GeNin die länger im Dienst waren bekamen auch C-Rang Mission, doch wir bekamen diese B-Rang Mission, weil er den Hokage so lang nervte bis er zustimmten.

Es ging um einen Personenschutz, doch schnell stellte sich heraus, dass es eine A-Rang Mission war und er von einem abtrünnigen Ninja gejagt wurde, Tsubaza. Abtrünnige Ninja nennt man NukeNins. Sie stehen im Bingo-Buch der Anbus und gehören zu den S-Rang Missionen. Tsubaza hatte einen Gefährten den jungen Haku. Beide waren unheimlich stark. Beim ersten langen Kampf wurde unser Sensai schwer verletzt. Der Endkampf fand auf einer unfertigen Brücke statt. Ich beschütze unseren Klienten, denn ich war nicht sonderlich gut, wenn es um Kämpf ging. Die zwei Jungs und unserer Sensai machten das. Ich machte mir unheimliche Sorgen.

Nach Beendigung dieser Mission stand etwas ganz anderes an. Die ChuNin Prüfung an. Es war hart. Im Wald des Schreckens begegnete uns ein NukeNin aus Konoha einer der legendären SanNin. Das sind die drei stärksten Ninja aus dem Dorf. Er zeichnete ihn mit einem Mal. Schwer verletzt, genau wie auch unser Chaos Ninja, ich versorgte sie. Doch als sie in Gefahr waren versagte ich, es kamen mir andere GeNin aus dem Dorf zur Hilfe, aber die Gegner waren einfach zu stark, schließlich erwachte er, ihn umgab ein sehr starkes böses Chakra.

Wir beendeten die Prüfung nachdem er sie in die Flucht schlug, doch er hatte große Schmerzen. Die nächste Prüfung bestand er nur gerade so, danach wurde er von unserem Sensai mit genommen und schließlich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich schaffte die Prüfung nicht, ich musste gegen meine einst beste Freundin kämpfen, doch wir waren gleichstark. Zu meiner Verwunderung schaffte es unser Chaos Ninja. Eine Zeit lang hatte die Ninjas Zeit, die als Gewinner hervorgingen, zum trainieren. Die nächste Prüfung war eine Weile hin. Ich wollte ihn besuchen, schließlich war er Teammitglied, doch ich durfte nicht zu ihm. Irgendwann verschwand er urplötzlich aus dem Krankenhaus.

Am Tag der letzten Prüfung hatte zuerst unser Chaos Ninja seinen Kampf, er siegte. Er konnte einfach nicht aufgeben. Ich konnte es kaum glauben wie stark er doch war. Andere Kämpfe folgten bis er dran war, doch er war nicht da. Kurz bevor der Kampf abgesagt werden sollte, erschien er zusammen mit unserem Sensai, der es sowieso nicht mit der Pünktlichkeit hatte.

Er war unheimlich schnell geworden, sein Gegner stammte aus einem anderen Dorf, sein Sand schützte ihn, so hatte er es sehr schwer. Der Kampf fand nie ein Ende, denn der verrückte Typ verwandelte sich und floh, er folgte. Ein Kampf entstand in der Arena, so wurde jeder Ninja gebraucht, doch unser Sensai schickte, unser Team los, als Ersatz für ihn bekamen wir jemanden aus einem anderen Team, auch ein GeNin, allerdings unheimlich gerissen...Wir verfolgten sie durch den ganzen Wald, die anderen GeNins Team kamen zur Hilfe, jeder Einzelne wurde gebraucht.

Am Ende kamen nur wir zwei an, während er schon im Kampf steckte. Sein Mal hatte sich ausgebreitet, sodass er schon wieder starke Schmerzen hatte. Als beide nicht wirklich Kampffähig waren stellte ich mich schützend vor ihn, aber ich wurde getroffen, ich wurde bewusstlos. Ich kam erst im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir, ich weiß nicht was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, doch es musste schlimm gewesen sein. Jeden Tag besuchte ich ihn, doch er wollte nur einen Kampf mit unserem Amtskollegen.

Es kam auch dazu, unserer Sensai hielt sie auf.

Am Abend hatte ich das Gefühl es würde etwas nicht stimmen. Ich ging deshalb Richtung Ausgang des Dorfes, dort stand er.

Nacht, wenn ich anfange zu träumen sehe ich seinen Abschied.


	3. So begann es

Kapitel 2 ~ So begann es

Als ich ihn rief, blieb er stehen und antwortete mir. Doch er wollte immer noch gehen. Mein Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt, denn ich wollte nicht dass er ging. Mir lag so viel an ihm, darum bat ich ihn mich mit sich zu nehmen. Doch er meinte meine Oberflächlichkeit würde ihn nerven, obwohl ich ihm gestanden hatte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich wäre nur ein Klotz am Bein, waren seine Worte. Schmerzhaft zog sich mein Herz zusammen, plötzlich stand er hinter mir. Er war ganz nah, so nah wie noch nie. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, ein leises flüstern drang daran. Er hatte mir gedankt, dann spürte ich nur noch seinen Ellenbogen, dann verlor ich mein Bewusstsein.

Als ich aufwachte standen zwei Shinobis vor mir, ich lag auf einer Bank. Alles tat mir weh, doch ich wusste sofort dass er gegangen war. Verzweifelt schrie ich nach ihm, obwohl ich es wusste, dass er weg war. Sofort machten sich unserer Chaos Ninja auf die Suche nach ihm, während ich nur zusammenbrach und weinte. Es fühlte sich wie ein großes Loch in meiner Brust an, schon jetzt fehlte er mir unendlich.

Sehr lange wartete ich, keine Nachricht kam, niemand kehrte zurück. Mit gedrückter Stimmung ging ich durchs Dorf, versuchte mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich ging zur Hokage, doch auch bei ihr konnte ich keinen Trost finden.

Es dauerte ewig bis die Sanitäter mit den verletzten GeNins zurück kamen. Ich machte mir große Sorgen, sehr große. Von meinem Team war keiner dabei. Ich saß nun schon eine Weile an einen Baum gelehnt, meinen Kopf auf meinen angezogenen Knien liegend. Meine Augen waren rot von dem vielen Weinen. Es tat weh, noch viel mehr als erwartet. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich nun beide verloren hatte oder nicht. Immer wieder kamen Sanitäter mit Verletzten wieder, doch sie waren einfach nicht dabei.

So wartete ich weiter, langsam versiegten meine Tränen, die Kraft reichte einfach nicht mehr dafür. Endlich kam mein Sensai mit unserem Chaos Ninja auf dem Rücken wieder. Erleichtert, stand ich auf, doch er war nicht dabei. Dennoch fühlte ich mich ein Stück weit besser, als zuvor.

Die Nacht verbrachte ich allerdings weinend. Bis die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, hatte ich keine Minuten lang geschlafen.

In der Nacht hatte ich erkannt, dass es ein Abschied für immer gewesen war, doch mein Herz wollte es nicht Recht glauben. Ein großes Loch war in meiner Brust geblieben. Ob es schnell heilen würde? Wohl eher nicht.

Ich besuchte meinen übrig gebliebenen Teamkamerad im Krankenhaus, dieser versprach mir ihn zurück zu holen. Ich wusste dass er nicht aufgeben würde, bis er sein Versprechen gehalten hatte. Ich versuchte ihm zu glauben, doch in meinem inneren wusste ich, dass es unmöglich war. Denn er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Mein Verstand zwang mich etwas zu unternehmen, also packte ich mein Zeug zusammen um mich eigenständig auf die Suche zu machen, allerdings wurde ich aufgehalten. Niemand durfte das Dorf verlassen. So versank ich in meiner Trauer.

Ein Jahr später hatte ich mich gefasst. Mein Team war nicht mehr vorhanden, auch mein letzter Kamerad war auf Reisen mit dem anderen Legendären SanNin gegangen. Nun entschied auch ich etwas zu unternehmen. Ich ging zur Hokage und bat sie mich zu unterrichten. Sie war die dritte im Bunde der legendären SanNin. Sie unterwies mich. Ich erlernte die Heiljutsus und auch ihre Stärke. So bestand ich die ChuNin Prüfung. Was ich nun war? Eine starke Shinobi, aber nur von außen in meinem inneren versuchte der Schmerz immer noch durch die Mauer zu brechen die ich in dem Jahr meiner Trauer verzweifelt aufgebaut habe. Selten passierte es mir, dass ich es für einen kurzen Moment zu ließ, aber in letzter Zeit wurde es schlimmer. Ich ließ es keinen merken. Ein weiteres Jahr verging...

Feste Aufgaben regelten meinen Alltag, sowie bei allen anderen, seit kurzem ging ich wieder auf schwierigen Missionen mit, aber es fühlte sich falsch an, denn sie führten nicht zu dem Ziel, dass ich eigentlich verfolgte.

Es verging fast ein weiteres Jahr, als ich morgens die Liste der Besucher am Eingang holte. Schnell flog ich über die Namen, plötzlich las ich einen... der Chaos Ninja war zurück gekehrt. Meine Augen weiteten sich, schnell rannte ich in Richtung Zentrum, endlich erblickte ich ihn. Dort stand er, viel größer, stärker und erwachsener. ...

Wir wurden wieder zu einem Team zusammen mit unserem Sensai. Als wir dann eine anstrengende Mission hinter uns hatten und unser Sensai im Krankenhaus lag, bekamen wir einen neuen Sensai, einer von den Anbus, er hatte das meiste Vertrauen der Hokage. Aber das war nicht alles wir sollten auf eine weitere Mission, zusammen mit einem Anbu Neuling, den wir auch noch ins Team bekamen.

Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah erschrak ich. Er sah ihm so ähnlich. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schon nach kurzem stellte ich fest das er auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm hatte.

Nach dieser Mission befreundete ich mich gut mit ihm an. Vielleicht nur damit er mir als Ersatz für ihn diente, doch er verstand mich gut. Es verging noch ein weiteres Jahr. Vor kurzem hatte ich ihn auf einer Mission gesehen, nun war die Mauer endgültig gefallen, er hatte mich nur kalt angesehen. Nun kam ich gerade von der Mission wieder, bis jetzt hatte ich mir noch nichts anmerken lassen, doch jetzt...

Abschied.


	4. Meine Rettung

Kapitel 3 ~ Meine Rettung

Doch jetzt wurde der Schmerz unerträglich. Zum Glück waren die anderen schon vor gegangen. Der Schmerz übermannte mich nun. Das war ich, eine 16 jährige junge Frau. Von außen stark, im inneren ein Frack. Ich liebte ihn nach vier Jahren noch mehr, als zuvor. Mein Herz schlug unregelmäßig, es tat weh, so unglaublich weh.

Ich hielt es kaum noch aus, ich wollte wieder weg von hier zu ihm, doch auch ihn wollte ich nicht verlassen. Was sollte ich machen. Ich drehte mich um, schaute zum Ausgang, niemand würde es bemerken, ich hatte noch meine Missionssachen an.

Nein, das konnte ich einfach nicht machen, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich ihn finden würde. Dafür könnte ich nicht denjenigen verlassen der sich um sich sorgt, nein das wäre nicht gerecht. Niemals kann ich einen von beiden verlassen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser beide zu verlassen, doch das würde mich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen lassen. Ich gehe zurück.

Die Nacht verbringe ich mit weinen, wie so oft. Erst sehr spät finde ich in den Schlaf. Am frühen Morgen stehe ich auf, ich gehe trainieren, nur ein leichtes Training. Der wenige Schlaf macht mir zu schaffen. Ich schlendere die Straßen Konohas entlang. Ich ging wieder in Richtung Ausgang, wie so oft, an der Bank hielt ich an, jedes Mal wenn ich daran vorbei kam, erinnerte ich mich an den traurigen Tag. Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust, der Schmerz machte mich mal wieder taub. Wie ich es hasste, immer wieder kam der Schmerz zurück. Dort wo eigentlich mein Herz sein sollte, war in jeder Stunde, jeder Minute und jeder Sekunde nur Leere da. Meine Gefühle hatte ich schon vor langen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben, doch seit ein paar Tagen, versuchte ich es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch egal was ich machte, es half nichts, fast jeder Ort erinnerte mich an ihn. Immer wieder übermannte mich der Schmerz. Heute war es schon das dritte Mal. Das erste Mal direkt heute Morgen, als ich aufstand und dann vorhin beim Training. Dieses Mal brach ich zusammen, ich ließ mich auf meine, vom Training, wunden Knie fallen, Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da der Schmerz so unerträglich wurde, dass ich nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte. Mein Magen drehte sich und ich schrie auf. Wenige Minuten später stand ein junger Mann neben mir, er nahm mich in den Arm, so wie er es immer tat, wenn ich in dieses Zustand verfiel. Seine Arme waren stark und warm, der Schmerz ließ nun ein wenig nach, aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Die Arme des Mannes griffen unter meine Kniegelenke und um meinen Rücken. Ich spürte dass ich mich vom Boden weg bewegte. Er hatte mich mal wieder hoch genommen und würde mich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Er wusste als Einziger, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, wenn er auch anfangs starke Probleme mit Gefühlen anderer hatte. Ich schaute ihn nicht an, der Tränenschleier wollte sich einfach nicht lichten. Jetzt erst vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, dort würde ich in ein noch tieferes Loch fallen. Zuhause dachte ich immer an ihn, dort finde ich keine Ruhe zu keiner Zeit.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, bis er eine Tür öffnete, schließlich wischte ich meine Träne weg und schaute mich um, ich erblickte nicht wie gewohnt mein Haus, sondern seines. Ich wusste nicht was er vor hatte doch ich vertraute mich ihm an. Wieder legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, dazu schlang ich nun meine Arme um seinen Hals. Meine Starre hatte sich gelöst, doch ich wollte nicht auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn er drückte mich fester an sich und ging weiter.

Sanft sog ich seinen einzigartigen Duft ein, außer seinen mochte ich nur einen weiteren. Ich hörte seine leisen Schritte, doch ich wollte mich nicht an die Schritte des anderen Jungen erinnern, den ich so sehr vermisste. Ich gab einen Teil von mir, den er mit sich genommen hatte und einen Teil der ihn dafür hasste, der Rest von mir verließ sich auf die Freunde die mir hier geblieben sind. Aber vor allem versuchte ich mich gerade auf die Person zu konzentrieren, die mich im Arm hatte.

Zugegeben er war von allen mein bester Freund, aber nur weil er nicht aufgegeben hatte an mich zu glauben und mich immer wieder ansprach auch wenn ich nicht in der Lage war zu reden. Ob ich genau wusste, was ich fühlte? Nein, bestimmt nicht denn mein Herz kannte nur die schmerzhafte Liebe für den anderen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, ich musste tief Luft holen um es wieder zu beruhigen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch leben würde, wenn der Mann der mich gerade trug nicht zu mir gestoßen wäre.

Er blieb stehen, ich wollte aber meine Augen nicht öffnen. Dann setzte er mich auf etwas weichem ab. Doch das wollte ich nicht deshalb klammerte ich mich an ihn. Noch immer sagte er nichts, aber er schien versanden zu haben und nahm mich wieder hoch, dann setzte er sich selbst hin mit mir auf dem Schoss. Ich ließ ihn nicht los. Das Einzige, das ich wollte war, dass er mich nie wieder los lässt, damit ich nie wieder an den Mann denken muss der mich verlassen hatte. Es war deprimierend, er hatte mich ja nicht für eine Andere verlassen, auch nicht für einen Anderen, sondern nur damit er allen anderen überlegen sein wollte. So lange ist das her, doch den Tag an dem er mich verließ ist in meine Erinnerung eingebrannt. Jede Nacht, wenn ich anfange zu träumen sehe ich seinen Abschied.

Der Abschied, der mich in dieses verdammte Loch fallen ließ.

Ich versuche diese Erinnerung aus meinen Gedanken zu schieben, ich wollte jetzt nur an den Jungen neben mir in meinen Gedanken haben. Langsam schloss sich das Loch in meiner Brust, das hatte ich ihm zu verdanken. Ja nur er konnte es für eine Weile verschließen, solange er da war würde es sich nicht erneut öffnen, das wusste ich mittlerweile.


	5. Gedanken

Kapitel 4 ~ Gedanken

Ich spüre seinen ruhigen Atem, das beruhigt mich, mein Herzschlag verlangsamt sich auf ein normales Tempo. Nach einer weiteren Minute hat mich allein seine Nähe zu einer normalen jungen Frau gemacht.

Ich weiß nicht warum er das schafft, wieso es niemand anders gelingt.

Nach weiterem nachdenken, muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, erblicke ich ihn. Langsam richte ich mich auf. „Gut geschlafen?", lächelt er. Ich antworte ihm indem ich nicke. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn lieben lernen oder habe ich mich sogar schon in ihn verliebt?

Was empfinde ich für ihn? Wie sehe ich zu ihm? Ist er mehr als ein guter Freund?

Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf und stehe auf. „Danke. Ich geh jetzt besser.", sage ich und er antwortet wie immer mit einem Lächeln. Jedes Mal bedanke ich mich bei ihm und gehe dann.

Ich schlendere durch die Straßen Konohas, versuche meine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen, dabei merke ich erst, wo meine Füße mich hinführen, als ich davor stehe. Das Uchiha-Viertel! Verlassen vor Jahren. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen darin gesehen, seit er gegangen ist. Sollte ich es vielleicht wagen? Würde ich es aushalten, ohne ein weiteres Mal zusammen zu brechen? Bestimmt nicht, schon jetzt merke ich die Unruhe in meinem Herzen.

Ich wende mich ab und gehe nach Hause, dort verfalle ich weiter in Gedanken. Ob das besser ist?

Besorgt schaut mich meine Mutter an, doch sie spricht mich schon lange nicht mehr darauf an.

Spät lege ich mich zu Bett. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, so schlafe ich schnell ein.

Doch das bringt einen Traum mit sich. Hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Männer. Welcher ist besser? Ich weiß es einfach nicht.

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Ich schnappe meine Kleidung und schließe mich im Bad ein. Kaltes Wasser prasselt auf meine Haut. So schnell ich kann ziehe ich mich an, schleiche in mein Zimmer und packe meine Missionssachen. Ich musste nachdenken und das konnte ich hier einfach nicht.

Ich schlich die Treppe runter, packte etwas zu Essen ein und verschwand. Meine Beine tragen mich in den Wald, raus aus Konoha, weg von allen die mich liebten.

Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach. Fragte mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist zu gehen. Falsch? Nein, etwas musste mit mir passieren. Es wurde Zeit und bevor ich mich nicht entschieden habe, werde ich auch nicht zurück kommen. Ein wenig Reisen würde hoffentlich diese Entscheidung bringen.

Vielleicht würde ich ihm begegnen, es wäre schmerzhaft und würde mich in ein Loch stürzen, aber dennoch wäre es auch wundervoll. Was denke ich da? Was sollte das? Er würde mich noch nicht mal einem Blick würdigen. Nein, es wäre besser ich würde ihm nicht begegnen.

Ich machte nur einmal halt um in einer Gaststätte etwas zu mir zu nehmen.

Erst als die Nacht herein brach machte ich Rast. Die Nacht schien kühl zu werden, aber was sollte es schon. Wäre nicht schlimm, schließlich halte ich mittlerweile viel aus.

Doch zu meinem Glück wurde es noch schlimmer, es regnete. Mein Schlaf hatte sich verabschiedet sich, ich nahm mein Zeug und setze meinen Weg fort. Die Dunkelheit machte mir etwas Angst.

Wieder gelang es meinen Gedanken mich von allem ab zu lenken.

War er, der Junge der mir half, dieses Loch in meiner Brust zu füllen, der den ich lieben sollte? Liebte er mich vielleicht sogar schon? Wieso half er mir? So viele Fragen und doch keine Antworten. Nur eine wusste ich, er war mehr als nur ein Freund, ein großer Bruder vielleicht. Ja, das war er mindestens.

Schließlich konnte er mir helfen, die anderen nicht.

Müde ließ ich mich auf einem Stein nieder. Die Sonne ging auf, doch irgendwie gefiel mir das Farbenspiel nicht. Ich wende mich ab. Wütend, das ich nicht klar denken konnte, warf ich meine Tasche zu Boden. Wieder einmal kamen mir die Tränen. „So ein Mist!", schrie ich und schlug mich selbst.

Wollte doch stark sein, aber Tränen waren eindeutig kein Zeichen der Stärke im Gegenteil.


	6. Was tun?

Kapitel 5 ~ Was tun?

Erst als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, setze ich meinen Weg fort. Es fällt mir schwer nicht wieder in meine Gedanken zu verfallen. Mein Weg führt mich zu einem kleinen Unscheinbaren Dorf. Es stehen nur ein paar Hütten dort, unscheinbar, ein paar Felder, doch dennoch beeindruckt es mich. Ihr gibt es keine Ninja. Nichts was einen dazu bringen würde verstoßen zu werden.

Auch wenn ich mich gerne ein wenig hier aufhalten würde, ich gehe weiter. Über Felder, durch Wiesen. Sollte ich umkehren? Zurück in mein Heimatdorf oder ist es schon zu spät? Suchen sie mich? Wahrscheinlich.

Meine Beine sind schwer, ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken. Was sollte ich machen, wenn ich mir zu lange Zeit ließ, kann ich nicht zurück. Will ich das gleiche Leben führen wie er? Als Nukenin, abtrünnig, verfolgt? Ich weiß es nicht, schon möglich das mir dieses Leben gefallen könnte.

Ich raffe mich auf, hier auf dem Feld konnte ich nicht bleiben, denn hier gab mir nichts Schutz und den brauchte ich wenn ich schlafen wollte. Und das musste ich, zu wenig hatte ich die letzten Nächte geschlafen. Erst als die Dämmerung einsetzt erreiche ich ein Dorf, ich frage nach einen Gasthaus. Es war herunter gekommen, aber besser als nichts. Ich zahlte, nah noch etwas zu mir und legte mich hin.

Mein Schlaf ist Traumlos, erholend.

Erst am Morgen kamen die vielen Fragen wieder, aber auch die Erinnerungen, die mein Herz zerreißen. Ich verschwinde schnell, niemand soll mich so sehen. Keiner soll meine Schwäche kennen. Die Tränen flossen und der Schmerz breitet sich in meinem Körper aus. Ich liebte ihn wohl doch noch. Mein Herz schmerzt so sehr, es zwingt mich auf die Knie. Hart schlage ich auf dem Boden auf. Eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes durch fährt meinen Körper, längst nicht so schlimm wie der in meiner Brust. Das atmen fällt mir schwerer, ich umarme mich selbst, versuche mich zu beruhigen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Ich ramme meine Fingernägel in meine Arme, sodass Blut hinunter läuft. Was soll ich machen? Dieses Mal ist niemand da, der mir helfen kann. Kein Sai, der mich sonst immer aus diesem tiefen Loch holt, kein Naruto, der mich versucht auf zu heitern. Und auch er nicht, Sasuke Uchiha. Nein ich bin ganz alleine, so wie ich es gewollt habe. Zum nachdenken, alleine.

Meine Augen brennen, ich habe Angst.

Verzweifelt versuche ich die Mauer um mein Herz wieder auf zu bauen, doch es ist sinnlos. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen, den Schmerz war zu nehmen. Erinnerungen kommen, die mich noch tiefer in dieses Loch fallen lassen. Ich halte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr aus, will einfach, dass der aufhört. Ich schreie, versuche den Schmerz damit zu lindern, doch es bringt nichts.

Ich muss irgendwann vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen sein, denn ich wache an der gleichen Stelle auf. Ich setze meinen Weg fort ohne zu wissen in welche Richtung ich überhaupt gehe. In einen Dorf kaufe ich mir etwas zu essen. Da ich nicht weiß wo ich bin, frage eine Frau nach den Namen des Dorfes. Sie sagt mir einen Namen, mit dem ich gar nichts anfangen kann. „Können sie mir erklären, welches größeres Dorf in der Nähe liegt?", bitte ich sie. „Oto-Gakure.", höre ich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir.

Ohne mich um zu drehen schlucke ich schwer, die Stimme kenne ich. Langsam drehe ich mich um, schaue genau in seine schwarzen Augen. Kein Wort bringe ich hervor. Werde nur kalt von ihm angeschaut. Noch einmal schlucke ich, dann ist es vorbei. Die Mauer um mein Herz fällt, ich breche augenblicklich zusammen. Der Schmerz durchzieht meinen ganzen Körper.

Ich spüre wie mich jemand hoch nimmt und in ein Haus bringt oder etwas Ähnliches. Meine Augen lasse ich fest geschlossen, in der Hoffnung meine Tränen damit zurück zu halten, doch das gelingt mir nicht.

Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Fragen alles kommt auf einmal. Stürzt auf mich herein.

Ich werde auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Doch noch immer kein Wort. Sollte ich es wagen meine Augen zu öffnen? Konnte ich das überhaupt?

Durcheinander schüttle ich den Kopf, ringe um meinen Verstand. Ordne die vielen Gedanken. Ignoriere den Schmerz.

Was mache ich hier? Hat das überhaupt einen Sinn? Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet er?

Oder sollte ich mich freuen? Mein Kopf dröhnt. Es ist zu viel auf einmal, ich schalte ab, lasse den Schmerz kommen. Die Erinnerungen und auch die vielen Frage. Ich falle in ein Loch. Tief ins Schwarze.


	7. So viele Fragen

Kapitel 6 ~ So viele Fragen

Endlich lässt der Schmerz nach. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, das kann ich nicht sagen, mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Behutsam baue ich die Mauer um mein Herz auf, bevor ich die Augen öffne. Auf einem Bett sitzt der Junge, derjenige dem ich das alles zu verdanken habe, die Schmerzen, die Wut aber auch die Trauer.

Sasuke Uchiha!

Vor Jahren ging er um stärker zu werden. Wofür? Um seinen Bruder zu rechen. Er wurde Nukenin wie sein großer Bruder. Schloss sich Oroshimaru, dieser Schlange an.

Seine Augen sind kalt geworden, zeigen nicht mehr das kleinste Fünkchen liebe. Nichts dergleichen. Aber auch keine Wut oder Hass.

Wie wir alle ist er gewachsen und hat sich weiter entwickelt. Jeder auf seiner Art.

Doch war es richtig, sich zu trennen?

Hatte er sein Ziel erreicht? Seine Rache gehabt? Hatte er seinen Bruder getötet? Soweit ich weiß nicht. Nein, er war eine Figur indem Spiel dieser Schlange geworden, eine mächtige. Dafür lebte er aber nicht, also wieso ließ er das mit sich machen? Irgendeinen Grund musste es geben.

Aber wieso denke ich überhaupt darüber nach? Er wird mir sowieso nichts erzählen, also welchen Sinn hatte es darüber nach zu denken?

Lenke ich mich damit ab. Oder tue ich es um die Stille nicht war zu nehmen?

Schon wieder Fragen. So viele Fragen die ich nicht beantworten kann und davon eindeutig zu viele. Ich sollte aufhören mir solche Fragen zu stellen. Lieber sollte ich mich mit meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigen.

Ganz wichtig, wie komme ich hier weg? Gehen lässt er mich bestimmt nicht, sonst hätte er mich auch auf der Straße lassen können. Wieso hatte er das eigentlich getan. Ich war ihm doch egal, so verhält er sich zu mindestens gegenüber mir. Ob ich mich wagen sollte ihn an zu sprechen? Ob er mir überhaupt eine Antwort geben würde. Besser ich lasse es sein.

Nein, dann wäre die Stille da und diese würde ich nicht ertragen. Also was jetzt tun? Bei ihm bleiben? Warten bis er mich anspricht oder einfach versuchen zu gehen?

Warten scheint mir die beste Variante. Aber womit beschäftige ich mich so lange. Ohne über zu viele Sachen nach zu denken oder wieder in dieses Loch zu fallen.

Ach verdammt, ich sitze in der Zwickmühle. Sollte ich es doch wagen?

Kann er mir nicht einfach die Entscheidung abnehmen? Ich schaue zu ihm, er schaut mich noch nicht mal an, sitzt einfach nur starr da.

Der Boden ist kalt, sollte ich es wagen auf zu stehen? Würden mich meine Beine überhaupt tragen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Schließlich ist es heute schon zwei Mal passiert. Ich habe alles viel zu lange verdrängt. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich Konoha nie verlassen hätte.

Vielleicht sogar besser gewesen, wenn ich nie eine Shinobi geworden wäre. Es hätte mir viel Leid erspart. Schließlich wäre ich Sasuke nie begegnet, die ganze Traue, Sorge und der Schmerz wären mir erspart geblieben. Doch auch die schönen Momente hätte ich nie gehabt. Welche Seit überwiegt? Die gute, denke ich. Ich hätte mich nie über Naruto geärgert, wahrscheinlich nie so viel gelacht. Und vor allem nie diesen Mut gesehen.

Nein es war richtig eine Shinobi geworden zu sein, eine Antwort die ich wusste. Etwas an dem ich nicht zweifeln durfte. Meine Entscheidung war richtig. Ich bin eine Shinobi und das ist gut so!

Nächste Frage, ich muss endlich meine Entscheidung treffen und wenn es sein muss, dann auch in Gegenwart von ihm.


	8. Endlich Antworten

Kapitel 7 ~ Endlich Antworten

Mit welcher sollte ich mich jetzt beschäftigen, am besten ob es gut war Konoha für eine Weile zu verlassen. War es gut? Dort hätte ich jemanden, der mich vor dem Schmerz rettet, der mir hilft wenn es doch soweit kommt. Hier bin ich auf mich allein gestellt, dem Schmerz hilflos ausgeliefert. Niemand half mir, niemand schließt das Loch in meiner Brust. Alleine halt. Aber hätte ich in Konoha einen klaren Gedanken fassen können? Wahrscheinlich nicht, zu viel erinnert mich an ihn, zu viele versuchten mich ab zu lenken. Dabei muss ich das Thema doch endlich abschließen. Es war gut, es war die richtige Entscheidung!

Das muss einfach so sein, ich kann klar denke, beschäftige mich mit meinen Probleme, was ich dort nie gemacht hätte, auch wenn es schwer ist alleine zu sein. Aber streng genommen bin ich ja nicht alleine. Er ist bei mir, auch wenn er nur still dasitzt und der eigentliche Grund für all meine Probleme ist.

Doch werden mir meine Freunde verzeihen? Werden sie es verstehen können, wieso ich das machen musste? Ich denke schon, sonst wären sie nicht meine Freunde. Es kommt ja auch noch drauf an wie meine Entscheidung aussieht, ob ich jemals zu ihnen zurück kehren werde. Was denke ich da? Ich eine Nukenin, ich glaube kaum, das ich das wirklich schaffen würde.

Wieso bleibe ich so ruhig? Wieso kann ich hier in Ruhe nachdenken? Liegt es an ihm? Aber macht doch gar nichts. Wieso bin ich so ruhig, das muss doch einen Grund haben. Die Ruhe, legt er sie über mich? Benutzt er ein Justus? Nein, ich denke das würde er nicht machen.

Seine Ruhe ist angenehm. Sollte ich versuche noch ein wenig zu schlafen? Vielleicht würde es mir gut tun. Aber nein, nicht jetzt. Ich muss die Chance nutzen und weiter nachdenken. Noch so viele Fragen habe ich.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Gehen? Kein gute Idee, vielleicht würde die Ruhe und meine Konzentration nach lassen. Nein, ich bleibe. Genau hier auf dem Boden bleibe ich sitzen und hänge weiter meinen Gedanken nach, das ist wohl das Beste.

Empfand ich noch was für ihn? Hatte er das überhaupt verdient geliebt zu werden?

Ja, jeder Mensch hatte ein Recht darauf geliebt zu werden! Egal was er getan hat. Doch kann ich ihm verzeihen, dass er mich zurück gelassen hat, obwohl ich ihm meine Liebe gestanden habe? So einfach ist das nicht. Aber irgendwas in meinem Herzen, verhindert ihm böse zu sein. Liegt es daran, dass ich ihn so sehr geliebt habe? Oder liebe ich ihn noch? Sind die Gefühle noch so stark, die ich für ihn hege?

Kann es sein, dass ich tief im in meinem inneren gehofft, ihm zu begegnen, wenn ich Konoha verlasse. War es diese Unbewusste Handlung die mich dazu führte?

Ja, das war möglich. Mein inneres besteht aus Chaos, gut möglich, dass ich eine Unbewusste Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte. Dennoch sollte ich darüber nachdenken, es ist bestimmt nicht schön mit einem Nukenin zu reisen. Und Orochimaru, dem wollte ich nicht begegnen. Alles spricht gegen Sasuke, es wäre ein Leben mit ihm, welches ich nie führen wollte. Gejagt, ständig in Gefahr und doch scheine ich ihn noch zu lieben. Etwas reizt mich an der Sache, doch würde er mich überhaupt an seiner Seite akzeptieren?

Ich glaube nicht, aber Sai. Er akzeptiert mich, aber liebt er mich? Er zeigt seine Gefühle nicht, wie soll ich es da wissen. Es kann sein das er nur ein guter Freund ist und ich ihn als großen Bruder ansehen darf, aber ob es wirklich liebe ist, das weiß ich selbst nicht.

Bin ich in zwei Jungs gleichzeitig verliebt? Kann das sein? Ist so was überhaupt möglich?

Ach jetzt fange ich schon wieder an Fragen zu stellen ohne die dazu gehörigen Antworten zu finden. So ein Mist, meine Konzentration lässt nach. Vielleicht will ich auch nur die Antworten nicht finden.

Ich gebe auf, schüttele meinen Kopf in der Hoffnung die vielen Fragen damit zu vertreiben.

Ich schaue zu ihm, er blickt mich direkt an.


	9. Allein mit ihm

Kapitel 8 ~ Allein mit ihm

Wie lange er mich schon anschaut? Ich habe es gar nicht mitbekommen, hing wohl zu sehr meinen Gedanken hinterher.

Sollte ich was sagen? Dieser Blick gefällt mir nicht. Auf eine Art macht er mich damit nervös. Ich halte das nicht aus! Schau weg verdammt!

„So, du willst also, dass ich dich nicht anschaue? Wegen mir, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht diese schwache Frau ansehen.", sagt er monoton. Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an, obwohl er den Blick von mir abgewendet hat. Wie kann er meine Gedanken lesen? Etwa durch das Sharingan? „Ja.", antwortet er mir auf meine Frage, welche ich mir in Gedanken gestellt hatte.

„Steh auf! Geh ins Bad und wasche dich. Die Tür neben dir!", setzt er fort. Ohne etwas zu denken oder sagen, folge ich seinem Befehl. Ich trete in das kleine Badezimmer ein. Ein alter Spiegel hängt an der Wand. Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Mein Gesicht ist verheult und mein Körper verdreckt. Ich sehe das Handtuch neben der Dusche, ich schließe die Tür an und beginne meine Kleidung ab zu legen. Ich beeile mich nicht sonderlich, das warme Wasser ist angenehm und lässt die Kälte aus meinen Gliedern weichen.

Ich wasche auch meine dreckige Kleidung. Zum Glück hatte ich daran gedacht, Ersatz Kleidung mit zu nehmen. Eine einfach schwarze Hose und ein rotes T-Shirt. Ich krame meine Bürste hervor und beginne damit meine Haare zu entknoten. Ich erblicke mein Make-Up in der Tasche, sollte ich es nach so langer Zeit nochmal benutzen? Es hat mir immer als Maske gedient gehabt, bevor die Mauer um mein Herz zu bröckeln begann. Ja, vielleicht konnte ich ihm dann besser gegenübertreten. Mir helfen meine Maske wieder zu errichten. Ich begann, ließ mir genügend Zeit, es sollte perfekt sein und das war es. Ich packte alles wieder ein und suchte nach einem Haarband. Schnell band ich meine Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz, nahm die Tasche und verlasse endlich das Bad.

Er ist nicht mehr dort. Hatte er mich zurück gelassen? Ist er einfach gegangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit mir zu reden. Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, er trat ein mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Er stellte es einfach aufs Bett ab. Ich legte meine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und blieb stehen, warte darauf, dass er was sagt.

„Nun esse schon, sonst ist es kalt!", sagt er kalt. Ich zucke leicht zusammen, setze mich aber dann in Bewegung. Ich lasse mich auf dem Bett nieder und beginne zu essen. Nicht einmal jetzt schaut er mich an. Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er meine Gedanken lesen kann. Ich beende mein Essen und schaue zu ihm, er hat die Augen geschlossen und lehnt an der Tür.

Nun war ich an der Reihe, ich musste was sagen.

„Danke, Sasuke. Für das herbringen und das Essen!", beginne ich. Er nickt nur. Und jetzt? Was sollte ich schon mit ihm reden? „Ruh dich aus, das Zimmer ist bis morgen Mittag gebucht.", wendet sich an mich und will das Zimmer verlassen. Ich springe auf und packe ihn am Handgelenk.

Was hatte mich denn jetzt geritten. Wieso packte ich ihn einfach am Handgelenk? War es weil ich wollte dass er blieb? Mist, er schaut mich an, ich muss was sagen. „Bitte, bitte geh nicht!", bringe ich hervor. Er dreht sich um und schließt die Tür. Und nun? Er war da, das wollte ich, aber einfach an schweigen?

Er scheint zu warten, will bestimmt wissen wieso er bleiben soll. Nur was sage ich bloß? Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht warum ich das wollte. Mein Herz hatte über meinen Verstand gehandelt.

„Schlaf, ich bleibe bis du aufwachst.", wendet er sein Worte an mich. Er hatte wohl wieder meine Gedanken verfolgt. Ich nicke und lege mich auf das Bett.

Sofort fallen meine Augen zu. Als ich erwache sitzt er auf dem Bett, auf welchem ich liege. Ich mustere ihn. Sein Körper wirkt noch viel muskulöser als vorhin, sein Blick ist jedoch kalt geblieben. Seine schwarzen Augen folgen jeder meiner Bewegungen. Sein Schwert liegt neben ihm. Wieso musste er gehen? So viel hätte er für Konoha tun können. Ich merke wie sich Tränen versuchen ihren Weg zu finden. Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Ich bin stark! Nicht mehr die schwache Sakura von vor Jahren, nein die war ich nicht mehr. Seine Augen weiteten sich. War das seine Reaktion auf meine Beherrschung? War er in meinen Gedanken?

Im nächsten Augenblick schaue ich in sein Sharingan. Sofort umhüllt mich etwas Schwarzes. Ein Genjutsu. Ich versuche mich daraus zu befreien, doch ich schaffe es nicht. „Lass mich gehen!", schreie ich ihn an. Er gibt nichts wieder. Ich finde mich an einem Pfahl wieder, fest gebunden. Er steht vor mir, in der Hand sein Katana. Bevor ich abschätzen kann was er vorhat, spüre ich einen unheimlichen Schmerz. Sein Schwert steckt in meinem Bauch. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, als er es aus mir heraus zieht um es erneut in mich zu jagen. Keinen Schmerzensschrei lasse ich von mir hören. Das gönne ich ihm nicht. Nein, ich bin stark geworden. Bin nicht nutzlos und halte Schmerzen aus!

Es kommt mir vor wie Wochen, die er mir immer und immer wieder sein Katana in meinen Körper rammt. Keinen Schrei, noch einer Träne habe ich mir erlaubt.

Endlich hört er auf und befreit mich aus seinem Jutsu. Auch jetzt krümme ich mich nicht, obwohl es schmerzt. Ich bleibe aufrecht sitzen und schaue ihn direkt an.


	10. Sasuke

Kapitel 9 ~ Sasuke

Sein Blick verrät mir nichts. Wartet er auf eine Reaktion von mir. Vielleicht das ich doch noch auf sein Genjustu reagiere? Darauf kann er lange warten. Ich bin stark geworden und jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen es ihm zu bewiesen. „Wenn das so ist, hast du bestimmt kein Problem mit noch einer Runde.", sagt er zu mir und schon bin ich wieder in seinem Genjutsu gefangen. Wieder das gleiche Spiel, er durchbohrt mich, doch ich lass nicht einen Laut aus meinem Mund. Egal wie lange es dauern soll.

Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er mich endlich erlöst.

Starr bleibe ich auf dem Bett sitzen. Was kommt nun? Wird er mich in Ruhe lassen? Schickt er mich weg? Oder geht er selbst? Mensch Sakura reiß dich zusammen, darüber brauchst du dir doch keine Gedanken zu machen. Besser ich konzentriere mich darauf die Schmerzen zu verarbeiten.

„Das habe ich nicht von dir erwartet, du hast dich verändert.", lese ich von seinen Lippen. „Ist halt nicht jeder so wie du!", gebe ich zurück. „Wag dich besser nicht zu viel. Du reichst nicht an mich ran.", warnt er mich, doch das ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. „Ach ja, woher willst du das wissen?", frage ich etwas lauter. „Ganz einfach, du bist einfach zusammen gebrochen, als du mich gesehen hast.", erwidert er. Ich richte mich auf, stelle mich vor ihn, schaue zu ihm herab, da er noch immer auf dem Bett sitzt. „Das hat nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich in einem Kampf nicht gegen dich gewinnen könnte. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Was lässt dich also so sicher sein, das ich nicht stark genug geworden bin um dich zu besiegen?", gebe ich wütend von mir. Jetzt erhebt er sich, drängt mich gegen die nächst gelangende Wand und stütz jeweils einen Arm an einer Seite von mir ab. „Deine Gedanken, deine Gefühle zu mir. Genau die werden verhindern, dass du mir nichts antun kannst. Nicht deine Fähigkeiten, die könnte vielleicht wirklich an mich reichen. Doch solange du Gefühle für mich hegst, wird das nichts!", flüstert er in meine Ohr. Seine rechte Hand sucht sich den Weg unter mein Shirt. „Wehre dich, wenn du kannst.", haucht er mir ins Ohr.

Nein, lass das sein. Nimm deine Hand da weg! Wieso bringe ich kein Wort hervor. Bitte, ich muss doch was tun, ich will das nicht. Seine andere Hand ergreift mein Handgelenk und drückt dieses gewaltsam an die Wand. Noch nicht einmal dagegen kann ich mich wehren. Bin ich ihm wirklich so verfallen? „Ja, das bist du.", höre ich seine raue Stimme an meinem Ohr. Er lenkt über meine Ohrmuschel. Wieso gefällt meinem Körper das, obwohl ich es nicht will? Ist meine Mauer endgültig gefallen, dass ich einfach alles mit mir machen lasse. Erst das vorhin und jetzt das hier.

Egal was er tut, ich bin ihm verfallen, kann mich nicht wehren. Er verfrachtet mich aufs Bett. Er schiebt mein Shirt hoch und streichelt mit einer Hand über meine Brust.

Langsam gleiten meine Gedanken ab, lasse es einfach geschehen.

Plötzlich kommt mir Sai in Gedanken. Genau Sai, der Junge der mir immer hilft. Für mich da ist, egal was passiert. Derjenige der mich auffängt wenn ich wieder einmal falle. Immer da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche. Aber wo ist er jetzt? Wieso ist er nicht hier? Warum kommt er mir nicht jetzt zur Hilfe?

Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Bin ich doch so schwach, dass ich auf die Hilfe von ihm warte. Bin ich so verdammt schwach, dass ich mich noch nicht mal gegen etwas wehren kann, was ich nicht will? Kann es sein, dass ich mich immer noch auf andere Leute verlasse, obwohl ich es doch selbst schaffen kann? Verdammt nochmal, ich habe nichts dazu gelernt.

Verdammter Uchiha!

„Runter mit dir, Uchiha!", schreie ich ihn an. Drücke ihn mit meiner gesamten Kraft von mir. Endlich habe ich meine Hand wieder, nun stoße ich ihn komplett von mir und richte mich auf. „Wag es dich nicht noch einmal. Das ist mein Körper und niemand fasst ihn an! Hast du das verstanden?", schreie ich. In dem Moment geht die Tür auf die Frau, die ich aus dem Dorf, die ich nach dem Weg gefragt habe steht dort. „Na, wird die Kleine endlich lebhaft?", sagt sie gelassen. „Halt dich raus. Verschwinde aus dem Zimmer. Erledige deine Arbeit.", faucht Sasuke sie an. „Schon gut, ich wollt nur mal schauen, ob ich dir etwas behilflich sein kann.", antwortet sie noch immer ruhig. Wer verdammt nochmal ist diese rot haarige Frau? Gehört sie zu Sasuke, ist sie vielleicht seine Freundin? Nein, dann würde er nicht so mit ihr reden, oder doch? „Verpiss dich Karin. Geh zu den Jungs, ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich meine Aufgaben alleine erledige. Verschwinde und halt dich von diesem Zimmer fern!", faucht er sie an. Sehe ich Angst in ihrem Gesicht? Doch bevor ich mich vergewissern kann hat sie die Tür geschlossen.

Sasuke lässt nun vollkommen von mir ab. „Halt dich von ihr fern, sie ist eifersüchtig.", mit diesen Worten verlässt auch Sasuke das Zimmer. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen. Was nun? Hier bleiben? Zurück gehen?


	11. Streit

Kapitel 10 ~ Streit

Als hätte ich eine Wahl. Sasuke lässt mich nicht einfach gehen. Müde lege ich mich aufs Bett und versuche mich selbst zu heilen, versuche den Schmerz los zu werden.

Was er wohl jetzt mit mir macht? Wieso hat er mir eigentlich geholfen? Ach schon wieder Fragen. Kann ich nicht einfach mal damit aufhören? Schon wieder eine Frage. Jetzt reicht es, ich muss an etwas anderes denken.

Ich schließe die Augen, versinke im Schwarzen. Erholung, keinen Gedanken erfasse ich. Wundervoll.

Langsam bildet sich ein Gesicht, Sais Gesicht. Erschreckt reise ich die Augen auf, denn jemand klopft an der Tür.

Es ist Karin. „Lass die Finger von Sasuke! Hast du mich verstanden?" Eifersucht, noch jemand die Sasuke verfallen ist. Doch sie darf ihn begleiten, ich nicht. Ist sie stärker? Nein, Schluss mit den Fragen. „Hast du nicht zu bestimmen!", gebe ich laut zurück. Ich erhebe mich. „Oh doch. Sasuke gehört mir. Du bist nichts wert, nur eine kleine Ninja, die nichts drauf hat.", meint sie. „Ach ja, ich bin nicht klein! Ich besiege dich!" Ich koche nur so vor Wut. „In was? Weinen?", provoziert sie mich. „Im Kampf. Und jetzt halt deine Klappe und verschwinde!", schreie ich sie an. Gerade in dem Moment kommt er wieder ins Zimmer. „Karin raus hier! Und zu dir, wenn du kämpfen willst dann brauchst das nur zu sagen.", meint Sasuke. „Hier, zieh das an, wir brechen auf!", setzt er vor und wirft mir einen Stapel Kleidung zu. Was soll das denn bitte? Will er mich etwa mitnehmen? „Genau, beeil dich." Das hab ich ja schon wieder vergessen. Wiederrede bringt sowieso nichts, also gehe ich sofort ins Bad.

Ich beschaue mir die Kleidungsstücke: ein baufreies Top, schwarze Hot Pants und eine Rock. Alles sehr knapp, aber naja erst mal machen was er sagt.

Als ich wieder ins Zimmer trete steht Sasuke wartend an der Tür. „Leg das an, Waffen bekommst du erst, wenn du dich bewiesen hast.", sagt er zu mir. Ich lege den Gürtel um und folge ihm.

Karin scheint schon zu warten, doch er richtet kein Wort an sie. Ich folge ihm einfach, genau wie sie und zwei weitere Jungs.

Stunden lang laufen wir durch den Wald, es regnet schon seit über einer Stunde. Aber keiner sagt ein Wort, sie starren mich alle nur an. Erst am Abend kommen wir zu einem Dorf. „Deine erste Aufgabe, besorg uns dort ein Zimmer. Wir bezahlen nicht.", trägt er mir auf. Super da freu ich mich doch.

Ich trete in den Empfangsraum, ein Mann steht dort. „Hallo, ein großes Zimmer bitte.", richte ich mich an ihn. „Bezahlung?", fragt er. „Schick die Rechnung an Konoha, an die Hokage. Hier mein Ausweis und könnt ich gerade noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben?" Der junge Mann sieht mir in die Augen, ich hoffe er erkennt, was ich ihm damit sagen will. „Selbstverständlich.", antwortet er. Schnell schreibe ich ein paar Zeilen an Tsunade, ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sasuke meine Gedanken nicht liest. „Die Zimmerschlüssel." „Danke."

Als ich nach draußen trete wartet nur noch Sasuke. „Lass uns gehen." Was ist denn nun? „Essen.", antwortet er mir wieder ohne dass ich die Frage ausgesprochen habe. Er führt mich zu einem Schnellimbiss, dort warten die anderen auch schon. „Du hättest mich das machen lassen sollen. Die braucht viel zu lange für so eine mickrige Aufgabe.", beschwert sich die rot haarige Karin. „Klappe. Setz dich.", unterbricht Sasuke sie. Er hat eindeutig das sagen. Diese Karin scheint auf jeden Fall ein schwieriger Fall zu sein.

Was wohl als nächstes passiert? Ich bekomme eine Ohrfeige. „Hör gefälligst zu!", befiehlt Sasuke mir laut. Mist ich war in meinen Gedanken versunken. Karin ist am lachen. Ich halt das nicht aus, ich knalle ihr eine. „Mach dich nicht lustig über mich.", fauche ich sie an. „Du kleine Schlampe.", bringt sie empört hervor. Das geht zu weit. „Wie hast du mich genannt?!", frage ich nochmals nach. „Schlampe!", antwortet sie sicher. Ich spüre wie meine Wut hochkommt. Sowas muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Ich gehe auf sie los. Da hat sie nicht erwartet, sie stürzt nach hinten. „Nenn mich noch einmal Schlampe und du wirst den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben!", drohe ich ihr. Ich sitze auf ihr. Ihre Hände fest in meiner Gewalt. „Lass sie Suigetsu.", höre ich Sasuke sagen. „Schlampe!", spuckt sie mir entgegen. Ich schlage ihr ins Gesicht. Sie drückt mit aller Kraft gegen mich. Ich halte Stand, drücke ihre Handgelenke noch fester auf den Boden, es knackt und sie schreit vor Schmerzen auf. Eine Hand fast mich am Arm und will mich wegzeihen, doch ich reagiere und wehre mich. Ich schlage ihm ins Gesicht. Er verzieht keine Miene sonder zieht mich von Karin runter und schlägt mich gegen die nächste Wand. Jetzt reicht es mir erst Recht, wie von selbst trete ich ihm gegens Schienbein. Er taumelt ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich richte mich auf und schlage ihn erneut ins Gesicht. „Es reicht mir, Sasuke Uchiha!", fauche ich. Was fällt ihm, hätte mich einfach machen lassen, dann hätte er auch keine bekommen. „Ich bin nicht mehr schwach und sowas lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Lass mich in Ruhe!", setze ich fort. Als ich mir sicher bin, dass er nichts mehr erwidert verlasse ich den Ort. Ich gehe in das Gasthaus und gebe den Schlüssel zurück. „Den benötige ich doch nicht mehr. Danke für ihre Hilfe.", meine ich. Keiner ist mir gefolgt, kommt mir ganz Recht.

Es ist besser ich gehe zurück nach Konoha, da respektiert man mich wenigstens. Sasuke ist ein Mistkerl.


	12. Kampf

Kapitel 11 ~ Kampf

„Deine Entscheidung wie du mich nennst, aber du bleibst hier!", ertönt seine Stimme. „Du hast mir nichts zu sagen! Ich bin eine Ninja und lasse mich von dir nicht unterwerfen!", gebe ich bestimmt zurück. „Du bleibst, wenn nicht freiwillig, dann mit Gewalt!", gibt er zurück. „Freiwillig ganz bestimmt nicht!" Soll er doch sehen was er davon hat. Er aktiviert sein Sharingan und schon bin ich in seinem Genjutsu. „Schon vergessen, das habe ich heute Morgen auch schon überstanden.", erinnere ich ihn. „Heute Morgen war nur ein Vorgeschmack.", gibt er zurück und rammt mir das Schwert in den Leib. „Das macht mir nichts. Ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt.", gebe ich zurück. „Mal sehen, was du nach Tagen sagst." Immer und wieder zieht er das Schwert aus meinem Körper nur um es dann wieder hinein zu stoßen. Ich schließe die Augen, es hat keinen Sinn diesem Jutsu kann man nicht entkommen. Aber aufgeben werde ich nicht! Ich bin stark! Entschlossen öffne ich die Augen. „Hör auf!", schreie ich ihm entgegen. Er scheint erstaunt, macht aber weiter. Meine Wut kocht über, diesen Kampf werde ich nicht verlieren.

Mein ganzes Chakra sammele ich zusammen, es fühlt sich an als ob mein Körper gleich explodieren würde. „Ich hab gesagt: Aufhören!", schreie ich erneut und eine Sekunde später erwache ich aus meinem Jutsu und Sasuke liegt auf dem Boden. Karin läuft sofort zu ihm. „Ist dir was passiert?", fragt sie ihn, doch er stößt sie nur zur Seite. Schneller als erwartet ist er bei mir und durchstößt meinem Körper mit seinem Katana. Ein Stromschlag zieht durch meinen Körper. „Meinst du wirklich das würde reichen?", frage ich amüsiert. Meine Hand lege ich auf seine Brust, grünes Chakra fließt durch meine Hand. Auf einmal krümmt er sich zusammen. Sein Katana lässt er einfach los, geht ein paar Schritte zurück und dann spuckt er Blut. „Ich bin nicht schwach. Ich bin eine Medicnin und das solltest du langsam kapieren. Ich lasse mir nicht mehr alles gefallen.", erkläre ich gelassen, während ich sein Katana aus mir herausziehe und mich dabei selbst heile. Suigetsu kommt auf mich zu, doch bevor ich handeln kann, steht ein schwarz haariger Ninja vor mir.

Sai! Was macht er denn hier? „Misch dich nicht ein, das ist nicht dein Kampf.", höre ich von Suigetsu. „Mein Kampf ist der, den Sakura führt.", gibt Sai monoton zurück. „Suigetsu halt dich raus, das ist mein Kampf!", meldet sich Sasuke zurück. Als der weiß haarige zurücktritt, schiebe ich mich vor Sai. „Das ist mein Kampf.", sage ich ruhig.

Er tritt zurück, genau das hatte ich erwartet. Egal was ich sage, er hält sich dran. Sasuke erhebt sich. Ich halte sein Katana an seine Kehle. „Meinst du wirklich es ist klug, weiter zu kämpfen. Du solltest besser einen Heiler aufsuchen.", meine ich. „Von so etwas lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen. Du kannst mich nicht töten. Also wird mich das hier nicht umbringen.", antwortet er selbstsicher. „Bist du dir da so sicher?" hacke ich nach. Seine Augen sagen ja. Doch verunsichern lass ich mich nicht mehr. Ich lasse mein Chakra durch das Katana fließen, im nächsten Moment stoße ich es ihm durch die linke Schulter. „Noch immer so sicher?", frage ich erneut. „Ja", antwortet er gelassen, bleibt genau dort stehen, wehrt sich noch nicht mal, als ich im erneut das Katana in die Schulter ramme. Er zeigt keinen Schmerz, nur Kälte. Ganz langsam ziehe ich das Katana heraus, ich will ihn leiden sehen, so wie ich die letzten Jahre leiden musste.

„Hör auf, das bist nicht du.", höre ich Sai hinter mir. Im nächsten Moment hat er mir das Katana aus der Hand genommen. Er schmeißt es ihm vor die Füße. „Gib doch einfach zu das du ihn noch liebst. Niemals könntest du ihn umbringen, egal wie sehr er dich verletzt. Aber wenigstens kannst du dich nun wehren. Entscheide selber ob du mit zurückkehrst oder weiterhin mit ihm reist. Das muss dein Herz selbst entscheiden nicht dein Verstand!", setzt er fort. Ich bin erstaunt, das hat er aus keinem Buch. Er geht aus der Tür ohne mich einen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Was soll das, schau' mich verdammt noch mal an, ich muss doch auch wissen wie du dich dabei fühlst. Starr stehe ich da und schaue ihm nur nach, dabei sollte ich ihm nachlaufen. Was hält mich denn zurück?

„Geh, er ist besser für dich.", höre ich Sasukes Stimme, er steht nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir. Wie kann er mir nur dazu raten? „Weil es das einzig richtige ist. Nun geh bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Ohne weiter nach zu denken laufe ich Sai nach. Er steht dort und wartet am Eingang des Dorfes, ich schmeiße mich in seine Arme. Er sagt nichts, sondern hält mich einfach so. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.", sagt er freundlich. Daraufhin nicke ich.


End file.
